


At Odds

by thewriterinpink



Series: Femslashficlets Prompts [7]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Prompt Fic, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterinpink/pseuds/thewriterinpink
Summary: Tori once again gets the lead role in a play instead of Jade. Tori tries to comfort her.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Femslashficlets Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629514
Kudos: 69
Collections: femslashficlets





	At Odds

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'rival' for femslashficlets on dreamwidth.

Jade simmered quietly beside Tori, stabbing her lunch repeatedly with a fork. Tori watched her, flinching at every violent movement. With how angry Jade obviously was, Tori should have sat on the other side of the table or even somewhere else entirely. She would have, of course, if Jade didn't happen to be her girlfriend. She wanted to be supportive no matter how scary Jade could be when she was upset.

It was worse because Tori knew what was making Jade act this way and she knew, in a sense, that it was her fault. She didn’t have control over who got which part in the play, but the fact that she had once again gotten the leading role while Jade had gotten a secondary role made her a bit depressed. Of course, she wanted to succeed, but she wanted her girlfriend to succeed too! It was unfortunate that they had to compete, that after all they had been through together and had grown from, they were still rivals here.

Most of all, she was afraid that Jade would become fed up and realize how stupid it was for them to be dating. Then she’d promptly dump her and go back to _Beck_ or someone else who didn’t present a roadblock and equally as male _._ And just the thought of that made something in Tori riot, although there was nothing she could do to fight against it.

Tori dropped her sandwich in the Styrofoam container and took a deep breath, ready to bleed out her whole damn heart and grovel her way back into Jade’s good graces. Jade cut her off before she could even try.

“Don’t.” She sent Tori a quick glare. “Don’t you dare. Yes, I’m... _mad._ But I’m still happy for you. You worked hard, I know you did, so own it. If you even _think_ about being a goody-two-shoes and apologizing, I’m leaving your ass before you can finish inhaling.”

Tori snapped her mouth shut and tried to look innocent. She knew she was far too obvious to be believed, but Jade let it slide, stuffing her mouth with whatever had lasted on her fork after her previous attack with it. Deciding that sucking up to her girlfriend and downplaying herself wasn't what Jade wanted right now, Tori went with a different approach, hoping it would sell better.

“You’re right. I did good and you did good, but only one person could have that role and it went to me. It sucks, but it is what it is. Let’s not think too much about it, okay? I mean, once we’re out in the real world there will be way more opportunities and we won’t be stepping on each other’s toes that much. You’ll have so many big-name gigs that today won’t mean a thing anymore. I promise.”

Jade frowned at her and looked for a moment like she was going to argue. Maybe she took Tori’s words to heart though because instead, she looked back down at her lunch and wordlessly held out her hand, wiggling the fingers at Tori. Tori, recognizing the unspoken request, beamed and clasped it between her own, locking their fingers together. Jade’s own lips twitched and although it was clear she was still annoyed, Tori was back to believing they were a power couple destined for great things and not a sinking ship in the night. Crisis, whether it existed or was just a worry that resided in Tori’s head, adverted once more.


End file.
